New love story
by Rikka Yamato
Summary: Los cuentos de hadas no existen, y lo descubrió de una manera dolorosa, pero quien dice que uno mismo no puede escribir su historia, con romance, tristezas, alegrías, hermosas sonrisas, dos corazones rotos que quieren ser felices. Los summary no son lo mio.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:** leguaje grosero, cambios de personalidad en los personajes, desvaríos de mi mente loca… creo que es todo… pero ahora –sonríe malévolamente-

Tenía ganas de hacer un Makotori, además de que tengo pendiente, espero les guste, es corto lo sé pero… no, no puedo decir nada contra eso xD

—_Conciencia (?)—_

—_**Makoto discutiendo con su conciencia (?)**_—

—Diálogos—

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Cuentos**_

Y es ahí cuando se da cuenta que los cuentos de hadas son eso, simples cuentos inventados por personas que quieren hacer creer a los niños y niñas del mundo que existe la perfección, cuando seguramente él o ella han probado la verdadera y triste realidad, pero que aun así quieren hacer felices, por unos efímeros momento a aquellos pequeños.

_Vamos que nos salimos del tema, la razón por la cual aquellos pensamientos atraviesan su mente como dagas hechas de frio hielo, es que frete a él se encuentra la persona que más ama, a la que le entrego su corazón y vida en bandeja de oro, aquel chico que fue su amigo de la infancia, besándose con aquel otro peli rojo que, para su mala suerte, también es su amigo, desde pequeños. _

_Lo que son las cosas ¿no? _

_Un día eres la persona más dichosa de todo el mundo, estas en la cima y sientes que vuelas, pero en unos instantes estas cayendo en picada hacia una muerte dolorosa y nada te detendrá de aquel cruel destino. Pero bueno que esperamos, la vida… la vida es una perra. _

_¿Qué hacer ahora? Has perdido al amor de tu vida, y estas parado como idiota observando como ellos dos se demuestran su amor, o lo que es lo mismo se devoran la boca como si no existiera mañana y tú estás viendo aquello en primera fila. Y si ponemos un poco más de atención, podemos escuchar perfectamente el ruido de tu corazón romperse en más de mil pedazos._

_¿Esto no es masoquismo? Vamos muévete, solo tienes que mover las piernas una a la vez y dar pasos, ya sean pequeños o grandes para alejarte de aquel lugar. ¡Dios! Creo que te hemos perdido, ¡responde! Mierda responde, ¡Tachibana Makoto! Has que tus piernas se muevan y lárgate antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

— ¿Makoto-san?— _¡gracias Nitori!_ El grito de agradecimiento del subconsciente de Makoto y la voz del menor lo sacan de sus ensoñaciones— ¿N-nos p-podemos ir?—nota como en los ojitos del menor se empiezan a formar lágrimas, que de un momento a otro van a caer.

—Claro—y de manera milagrosa lo que aquella vocecita en su cabeza no logro Nitori lo hace en unos segundo—Vamos—los dos comienzan a avanzar y alejarse de aquel lugar.

— ¿Le gustaría ir a mi casa?—la voz del chico a su lado es apenas un susurro.

—Claro—responde de manera vacía, lo único que quiere es poder ir a su casa y hacerse bolita en su cama, también se le antoja no salir de su habitación por al menos toda su vida.

_Los dos caminan rumbo a la casa del menor, tranquilamente o al menos eso parece. Seguramente por dentro, al menos en Makoto, yo su conciencia, su voz interna, como quieran llamarme, lo dejo a su gusto, me encuentro recogiendo los pedazos de un corazón roto, destrozado._

— ¿Era su novio?—el de menor estatura es el primero en romper el silencio

—Era—voz rota y sin emoción

—Lo lamento… no quería que viera aquello—el peli plata agacha la cabeza

—No te preocupes… creo que de alguna manera siempre lo supe— dirigio su mirada verdosa al cielo, azul como nunca antes lo habia visto—_Se burla de ti—_escucho la voz de su subconciente—_**Callate**_—le recrimino Makoto-_¡Oh! ¿Ahora si me escuchas?—_pudo imaginerse perfectamente, en caso de que fuese una persona, como le sonreía con burla y sorna mal disimiladas—_**Que te calles**__, __**genial ahora peleo con mismo, me estoy volviendo loco**_— _¿Crees que sea consecuencia de un corazón roto?—_ la pregunta salio con voz burlana, pero el ya no respondio nada.

—Makoto-san—la voz de Nitori le hizo darse cuenta de donde se encontraban—Llegamos— el menor abrió la puerta y le dio paso al oji verde

—Perdón por las molestias—ya en la entrada espero al más bajo, este le tendió unas pantuflas y se las coloco.

—No hay nadie en casa—pudo notar aquel deje de tristeza en la voz de menor—Así q-que no s-se p-preocupe—no soporto, las lágrimas salieron sin tregua, el menor se derrumbó frente a sus ojos sin poder evitarlo y, él como buen observador, en primera fila como se había hecho costumbre en ese día, solo pudo abrazarlo y llorar con él—D-Duele tanto—el más bajo se aferró a la playera de Makoto y lloro aún más fuerte.

Así se quedaron ambos durante toda la noche, hasta que el menor se quedó dormido, y el mayor le llevo hasta su habitación, cuando se iba a retirar las manos de Nitori no le dejaron, es más le apretaron con más fuerza la playera, el simplemente suspiro con cansancio y se recostó junto al menor.

Y en aquel día aquellos chicos descubrieron que los cuentos, son solo eso, pero quien dice que uno no puede escribir su propia historia.

* * *

Uff, Pereciera que me gusta de ver/hacer sufrir a Makoto ¿no? Pos… no es así solo que esto salio, del lugar más oscuro de mi mente. Es corto pero así se dieron las cosas, espero les guste. Nos leemos luego, suerte y cuídense ;3

¡Recuerden que los comentarios alimentan a mi imaginación!


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias:** leguaje grosero, cambios de personalidad en los personajes, desvaríos de mi mente loca… creo que es todo… por ahora –sonríe malévolamente-

—_Conciencia (?)—_

—_**Makoto discutiendo con su conciencia (?)**_—

—Diálogos—

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Mañanas difíciles**_

_Al día siguiente_

Cuando se encontraba medio despierto, aun con los ojos cerrados, sintió algo en su pecho y un agradable aroma inundo sus fosas nasales, un olor a lavanda, abrió lentamente sus ojos y vislumbro una mata de cabellos plata, recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior y con delicadeza aproximo sus manos hacia el cabello del chico sobre él y le acaricio cuidadosamente.

El pequeño cuerpo sobre de él se revolvió y pronto comenzó a abrir los ojos con cansancio y pereza, se sentía demasiado bien como para querer levantarse.

Los ojos azules se encontraron con los verdosos.

Momento de silencio.

Ai le sonrió dulcemente durante unos momentos y él correspondió la sonrisa, pero segundos después el menos cayo en cuenta de la situación y abrió los ojos con verdadera sorpresa.

— ¡AAH!— Nitori grito tan alto y se levantó tan rápido que cayó al suelo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sentía sus orejas arder— ¡M-m-m-Makoto-san!— su voz salió demasiado aguda.

—Buenos días—le sonrió cálidamente y se sentó en la cama— ¿Cómo dormiste?—

—…— el pequeño solo quería ser tragado por la tierra, no sabía dónde esconderse de la vergüenza que sentía en aquellos momentos—…— ni siquiera podía mirar al mayor a los ojos.

—No te preocupes por esto—levanto levemente la mirada y vio que el de ojos verdosos sonreía tiernamente- No pasa nasa-

—P-Pero…—

—En serio, ayer— sus ojos se ensombrecieron— Fue un día duro—

—…— sintió los ojos arder ante el recuerdo del día anterior, se mordió el labio para evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a salir

—Date un baño, yo preparare el desayuno— Makoto salió del cuarto dejando solo a Nitori y sus pensamientos respecto al día de ayer.

El pequeño se abrazó a sus piernas e inevitablemente lagrimas comenzaron a salir, quiso quedarse en aquel lugar por el resto del día, pero sabía que sería imposible. Se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió sin ganas hacia el baño.

. . .

Makoto bajo las escaleras con cansancio, y se dirigió a la cocina, en realidad no tenía ganas de hacer nada pero no podía simplemente irse y dejar al peli plata como se encontraba en esos momentos.

—Veamos—frente al refrigerador sacando algo de fruta, leche, huevos y demás cosas—Algo rápido—

Inicio la mezcla de los ingredientes como un movimiento robótico y sin verdadero esfuerzo. Si fuera por él hoy ni siquiera se hubiera levantado.

Mezclo los ingredientes, exceptuando la fruta, y empezó a cocinar.

Después de unos minutos ya había terminado, en la mesa se encontraban, en un plato, una pila de hock cakes, dos tazones con fruta, dos vasos con leche y una pequeña jarra con jugo de naranja.

Escucho pasos que indicaban Nitori baja las escaleras, salió de la cocina y observo el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo, vestido con unos pantalones en color marrón y una playera a rayas azules y blancas. Ai se veía cansado, con una ojeras bajo los ojos, al igual que estos estaban levemente hinchados y rojizos a causa de que llorar la noche anterior.

—Makoto-san— su voz era débil y sin emoción

— ¡Bien! Me daré un baño rápido— le sonrió con alegría fingida.

—Claro… buscare ropa para usted— ambos subieron de nueva cuenta por las escaleras, en un silencio un poco incomodo.

Nitori fue en busca de la ropa y Makoto entro en el baño, se desvistió con cansancio, dejando las prendas en el cesto de ropa sucia. Se metió bajo la regadera, dejando que el agua caliente le dieron de lleno en la cabeza, se quedo inmóvil, con la mano derecha en la pared y apretando la mano izquierda hasta que sus nudillos con gran fuerza.

—Maldición- susurro, en algún momento las lagrimas habían empezado a correr de sus ojos hasta su barbilla, camuflaje adose con el agua.

Dolía, quemaba. Sentía como aquel sentimiento le consumía lentamente, le dejaba sin fuerzas y sin voluntad de seguir viviendo.

—_Es obvio, has vivido enamorado de aquel sujeto… ¿Por cuánto? Doce años, trece… toda tu vida—_ la estúpida voz que comenzaba a odiar, se dejó escuchar por toda su mente— _No ignores lo que es obvio—_ golpeo la pared, cansado y arto de todo.

—_**Cállate—**_ no le gustaba cuando se ponía a discutir consigo mismo, sabía perfectamente que aquella voz siempre tendría la razón, cosa que le hacía enojar aún más.

—Makoto-san—escucho como toco la puerta—Tengo la ropa—y fue abierta— La dejo aquí— fue cerrada nuevamente.

—_Mira al pobre chico… es un muñeco roto, sin alma—_ de verdad comenzaba a pensar en alguna manera de callar esa molesta voz—_Y tú eres lo mismo, has perdido todo y por una sola persona—_

Ignoro por completo aquella voz, se lavó el cabello y el cuerpo, se vistió y salió.

. . .

Nitori estaba sentado en la mesa, jugando con un tenedor, escucho los pasos de Makoto bajar las escaleras, pero no se movió un centímetro de su lugar y siguió con lo que hacía.

—Ai—escucho su nombre de los labios de aquel chico y lo volteo a ver.

-Parece que la ropa le queda bien- sonrió con desgano y dejo en paz el tenedor.

—Ai…— Makoto observo como el pequeño se levantaba sin ganas y se retiraba del comedor.

—Lo siento… no tengo hambre… gracias— desaparecio por el segundo piso dejando a Makoto completamente solo.

Tomo asiento y probo un bocado, trago y volvió a dejar los cubiertos sobre la mesa, el tampoco tenía ganas de comer, paso las manos por su cabello.

Su celular sonó, la canción que comenzaría a odiar desde ese día, la canción que había elegido como tomo para Nanase Haruka, su _ex-_novio.

— _¿No crees que esa palabra duele como un golpe en los bajos?—_

_._._._

**De: **Haru-chan

**Asunto: **Necesito hablar contigo.

**Mensaje:**

Tengo algo impórtate que decirte, nos vemos mañana en el café de siempre.

_._._._

—_Justo en el corazón_—idiota voz en la cabeza.

Respondió aquel mensaje, pensando en el día de mañana, que se suponía seria uno de los más felices de su vida.

* * *

Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias:** lenguaje grosero, cambios de personalidad en los personajes, desvaríos de mi mente loca… creo que es todo… por ahora –sonríe malévolamente-

—_Conciencia (?)—_

—**_Makoto discutiendo con su conciencia (?)_**—

—Diálogos—

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Café amargo, dolorosas despedidas.**_

Sentado en aquel café, observando por aquella gran ventana el caminar de las personas, como algunos iban a prisa y otros lenta y calmadamente, sin preocupaciones, un sorbo a su café, amargo y completamente cargado, algo nuevo y que odiaba, pero necesitaba, no había podido dormir en la noche, otra vez durmió junto a Nitori, abrazados, escuchando el llanto del menor, sus lamentos y gemidos de dolor.

Eran quinde minutos después de la hora acordada, observo de nueva cuenta todo el interior del local, pocas personas, calladas y sumidas en sus propias ensoñaciones.

-Lamento la demora- aquella voz le trajo al mundo nuevamente y rompió su corazón, un poco más, de nueva cuenta.

-No te preocupes- no volteo a verlo y fijo la mirada por la ventana, observando el cielo, nublado.

-Makoto- Haru trato de tomar una de sus manos, pero antes siquiera de lograrlo la movió hacia su café y tomo un nuevo sorbo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- su voz seca y sin emoción.

-¿Estas bien?- preocupación se podía leer en su rostro, pero el castaño se preguntaba si era real o simple actuación.

-Sí, solo algo cansado- trata de verse como siempre, coloca ambas manos sobre la mesa y peina sus cabellos dando más credibilidad a sus palabras.

-Creo que... Mejor hablamos otro día- Nanase habla inseguro y con un nudo en el estómago.

-No- su voz sale más fuerte de lo planeado, las lágrimas se aglomeran en sus ojos, el nudo crece, la estúpida voz interna habla como perico.

-Pero...- no sabe que decir, la culpa crece a cada momento, las marcas que Rin le hizo queman.

-Dime por favor- ruega, sin dejar ver su mirada.

-Makoto...- toma aire, de repente todo es más grande, y se siente débil.

Minutos en silencio, no sabe que decir y Makoto parece devastado con algo.

-_No lo dirá... Y seguirá engañándote_- siente las palabras frías y cortantes-_Tienes que hacerlo tu ¡Toma todo ese valor que tienes y dilo!_- gritos, consejos- _¡Vamos!_- y aunque a veces dice estupideces, sabe que ahora tiene razón.

-Terminemos- dice antes de siquiera poder pensarlo.

Haruka abre los ojos, sorpresa y miedo.

-Makoto…- un susurro.

-Lo siento... Creo que ya no te amo- nunca le mira a los ojos, nunca lo hizo en realidad, se levanta y sale de aquel lugar.

Llueve, truena y se moja, no le importa, no siente nada, nada más que el dolor lacerante de su corazón.

. . .

Se siente culpable, peor que una basura. Le rompió el corazón, lo pisoteo y jugo con él.

Makoto había sido su mejor amigo, su confidente, su único apoyo. Por eso decidió salir con él, pero...

Siempre el estúpido pero hace acto de presencia.

Pero no le amaba, se había dado cuenta.

Con el todo era dulce, tierno y amoroso, y nos es que fuera algo malo, pero sentía la necesidad de algo más.

Y fue cuando Rin regreso a su vida.

Rin. Matsuoka Rin, competitivo, testarudo, fogoso, ardiente, sin sutilezas. Algo nuevo, que nunca ha probado, y se le antojaba pecar.

Lo entendió, no necesitaba cosas cursis y melosas, necesitaba, quería, exigía que le fundieran en una pasión desenfrenada, lujuria pura, alguien que prendiera aquella llama dentro de él. Y por desgracia esa persona no era Makoto.

Solo Rin, y nadie más.

Marca, suena y responden.

-Lo sabía- voz apagada, ojos lagrimosos. Un vacío interior.

Cuelga, observa la lluvia.

. . .

**-Feliz aniversario Haru/Makoto-**

. . .

Camino bajo la lluvia, solo moviéndose, no sabiendo a donde ir en realidad, se dejó ir, sin más.

Parado frente a una puerta en color café, toco el timbre y espero a que alguien abriera.

-¿Si?- la sorpresa se dejó ver al completo en aquel rostro- ¿¡Makoto!?-

Abrazo al dueño de aquella casa, no le importo que mojara a su anfitrión. Solo le abrazo, con el cuerpo temblando y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Has que olvide- susurro, y segundos después se desmayó, dejándose envolver por la oscuridad.

Y Nitori seguía consternado y con aquella palabras retumbando en su cabeza.

"_Has que olvide"_

_Continuara…_

* * *

¡Lloremos juntos! Me sentí tan mal escribiendo esto en serio, me mate con cada palabra e incluso quise llorar! Pero estaba en el transporte público, y dije "No, se fuerte, si puedes"

Bueno, gracias por comentar :3 Me hacen muy feliz sus sensuales comentarios 7u7

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
